un cambio en el destino
by veronick
Summary: Serena tiene hermano? se tendra que cumplir su destino?
1. Chapter 1

**Un cambio en el destino, una nueva sailor, Secretos y quien es él.**

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado. Espero q no se enojen eh!!! Por que esta historia, no es un Serenax Darien ni mucho menos un SerenaxSeiya, aunque tengo que admitirlo

¡¡¡ ME ENCANTA SEIYA!!!

Este es como el intro de varios problemas q se van a suscitar, si les gusta me dicen por fa, ahí les va una probadita que va a ver en los siguientes capítulos.

**Ojo en los siguientes capítulos: Rei y rini son familia, Zafiro y Serenity, Quien es Armando? Albert el hermano de serenity., Setsuna la mala**

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen

Han pasado 3 años desde el encuentro con Galaxia, la paz reinaba en la tierra pero algo cambiaria esto.

- Serena apúrate, vas a llegar tarde a la reunión en el templo Hikawa.

-Hay luna, no te preocupes, no tardare mucho – Escribiendo muy rápido – ahhhh ya se me hizo tardísimo!!!

- Hay Serena, nunca cambias v-vU – "Mi misión ha sido cumplida pero, entonces, qué será de mí sí Serena ya

no me necesita"

- Luna, estas bien? – "Que le pasara, ha estado muy rara"

- Miau!, si claro, bueno ya terminaste, pues vamonos.

SxA

Mientras tanto, en el templo, las chicas estaban discutiendo.

Rei¡Esa tonta de serena no llega!

Lita: No te preocupes, ya llegara.

Mina: Tienes razón, ya la conoces rei.

Ami: No deben hablar así de serena, es nuestra princesa, recuérdenlo!!!

Todas: Si, tienes razón ami.

En eso llega Darien muy agitado

Darien: Siento la demora, es que estaba en el Hospital, y donde esta serena?

Lita: Todavía no llega.

Mina: me pregunto, donde estarán las outher? - "Que estarás haciendo mi querido yaten, todavía me recordaras"

Rei: (mirando al cielo) Espero que en donde estén, se encuentren bien.

Serena: Lo siento mucho, tuve que hacer unos trabajos y tarde mucho.

Rei¡Pero desde cuando tan dedicada a los estudios, eh!!!

Serena: Pues no, pero tengo que pasar con buenas calificaciones.

Lita: "Serena habla con tanta seguridad le pasara algo"

Mina: Serena, estas bien. – tocando su frente – Que raro no tienes fiebre.

Serena: Estoy bien, no es para tanto.

En eso entran por la ventana Artemis y luna.

Artemis: Miau, Comencemos la reunión.

Luna: Bueno, como saben no hemos tenido enemigos, la paz reina en la tierra, ustedes ya van a terminar la preparatoria y tú príncipe estas terminando tus estudios para ser el mejor doctor.

Rei: Ya lo sabemos, cual es el punto, Luna

Luna: El punto es, que nos vamos a separar!!

Todas: Queeeee!!!

Artemis: Ustedes tomaran camino diferentes, elegirán carreras diferentes, estudiaran en diversas universidades.

Rei: Y en el caso de serena, sí es que quiere estudiar, seria todo un milagro!!!

Darien: Luna, tiene mucha razón, tengo que darles una noticia muy importante.

Mina: Pues, dila yaaaa!!!

Todas: mina!!!

Mina: Hay, eje lo siento! O-o

Darien: Bueno va a haber un traslado a E.U. para enriquecer el conocimiento de los futuros doctores.

Serena: (un poco triste) Por, por cuanto tiempo, Darien

Darien: Por 3 años.

Mina: Pero si este año terminas tu carrera!!

Darien: Es cierto, pero vamos a cursar 2 años más para hacer nuestro doctorado.

Luna: Príncipe, aceptamos su desición, debes lograr tus sueños.

Darien: Muchas gracias.

Rei: Y cuando te marchas?

Darien: En una semana.

Ami¡Tan pronto!

Darien: Si, lo siento

Después de esta noticia todos regresaron a sus casas.

SxA

Serena caminaba en el parque, sentía que su vida cambiaria para siempre. Se sentó en la banca más cercana y empezó a recordar los momentos fantásticos que paso sin darien; recordó lo mucho que maduro, logro conocer muchos nuevos amigos y amigas, logro sentirse mejor consigo misma, pero ella lo extrañaría mucho, lo amaba demasiado para vivir 3 años sin él.

Ya era de noche y luna estaba preocupada por serena.

- ¡Donde estarás serena!- "Espero no te allá pasado nada malo"-¡la luna esta muy hermosa esta noche!

En ese momento, una estrella fugaz paso a un lado de la luna, serena la ve y pide un deseo. Después de esto decide regresar a casa, pero lo que no sospecho es que al pedir ese deseo, cambiaria toda su vida.

- Hay serena, donde estabas? Me tenias muy preocupada!!

- Lo siento luna, solo fui a caminar un rato. Haaa tengo mucho sueño!!!

Luna estaba contemplando la silueta de serena.-"Se ve tan diferente, ya no es una niña llorona, se ve como una persona madura"- en esos pensamientos se quedo dormida.

Y así trascurrieron los días y llegó el día en el que darien partiría a los E.U.

En el aeropuerto se despedía de él, pero algo había cambiado en su mirada, ya no era el brillo especial que la caracterizaba, si no más bien de una persona que perdía todos sus sueños, su felicidad, su niñez, su inocencia, para ser una nueva persona, una que no le temería a nada.

- Serena, que pasa? – "se ve tan diferente"

- Nada, por qué lo dices – (con una gran sonrisa).

Al ver el su gesto se tranquilizo un poco, se dieron un beso, pero antes de que darien abordara el avión.

-Darien, ten, espero que te guste – era una cajita - espero que tengas buen viaje – "adiós amor, adiós Endimion, adiós mi amor, para siempre"- recuerda que aunque estés lejos yo siempre te recordare y te esperaremos!

En el avión darien abrió la cajita, había una nota, junto un anillo en forma de corazón, el mismo que le había dado a serena. (Se acuerdan el q le da antes de irse a E.U. en sailor moon stars pues ese mero)

En ese momento darien sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, pero luego una esperanza cruzo en su mente, junto al anillo estaba la nota y debajo de ella un hermoso anillo de oro. Leyó la nota:

Querido Darien:

Espero que disfrutes tu estancia en E.U.,

Encuentres muchos amigos y **amigas **(corazon),

Cuídate mucho endimion.

Darien: "Serena nunca me dice endimion y su mirada en el aeropuerto era extraña" – Muy preocupado- "y si algo malo pasa, no, no lo creo.

Por su mente pasaban miles de preguntas que ni el mismo podía contestarse. Al llegar a su destino decidió dejar ese asunto aparte y dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios.

Han pasado 6 meses, Darien estaba de vacaciones en California, de vez en cuando llamaba a Tokio para saber de serena y de las chicas. Pero siempre que hablaba con serena era muy poco, y él no se atrevía a preguntarle acerca de la nota, ni tampoco por que había puesto un corazón y resaltado la palabra amigas, aunque en el fondo sabia muy bien la respuesta.

SxA

Serena y las chicas terminaron la preparatoria. Serena y Ami tuvieron mención honorífica, mientras Lita y Mina salieron regular, Rei tuvo que hacer un curso para poder pasar, estaba muy molesta por q serena era mejor que ella y eso era muy raro para todos, así que se reunieron en el templo a petición de todas.

Lita: Quisiera comunicarles que voy a estudiar gastronomía en Italia.

Mina: Eso es fabuloso! Haber si así encuentras novio eh!!

Lita: si, claro (muy sonrojada)

Ami: Bueno como saben, serena y yo aun no sabemos que vamos a estudiar

Serena: lo siento ami, yo ya elegí mi carrera hace mucho, incluso ya estoy inscrita en la universidad.

Todas: Queeeee!!!

Serena: He decidido ser contadora y la escuela que elegí esta en Canadá.

Mina: Pero por que?

Serena: Estaré mas cerca de darien –"Espero que me crean".

Ami: Pero……

Lita: Nada de peros, tiene razón serena.

Ami: Y como vas a entrar, debes hacer un examen de admisión primero.

Serena: ya lo hice!!

Todas: Cuando!!!

Serena: hace un mes.

Ami: pero cuando fuiste? si te hemos visto todos los días.

Serena: Utilicé el cristal de plata para transportarme ahí, hice el examen y regrese.

Rei: Desde cuando sabes que entraste?

Serena: Hoy, en la mañana.

Mina¡¡¡Felicidades amiga!!!

- Bueno tengo una noticia muy importante para todas

**He aquí el primer capitulo de mi fanfic, espero les guste eh!! Si no háganme lo saber, sugerencias o comentarios para mejorar y sobre todo en mi redacción son totalmente aceptados.**

**Los mejores deseos, que pasen un bonito día.**

**LA VERO**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA**

**NO ESTA DEMAS DECIR QUE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE SI NO AL ALA GRANDIOSA ****Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capitulo 2 Estrellas**

- Bueno tengo una noticia muy importante para todas - una voz se escucha - Detrás de la puerta se encuentran Michiru, Haruka y hotaru.

- Hola preciosa – agarrando a Serena por la cintura y dando un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola chicas se han puesto muy guapas y tu nunca cambias haruka.-poniéndose celosa michiru

- No te pongas celosa, soy todo tuyo- guiñándole el ojo

- Ejem... Un nuevo problema se acerca a la tierra, la lluvia de estrellas se acerca- continuo hotaru – necesitamos su ayuda.

Mina: Tranquilícense, una lluvia de estrellas no puede hacerle nada malo a nadie

- Estas estrellas no soy muy comunes, pasan cada 1000 años y si una persona las ve y le pide un deseo a esa estrella se le concederá, pero si más de una persona ven la misma estrella, la persona perderá todos sus recuerdos y empezara una nueva vida y las personas que lo conocieron no lo olvidaran, tendrá otro aspecto y otra personalidad.

Ami: Eso es muy grave y cuando sucederá esto?

Hotaru: Será en 1 mes

Mina: Pero serena en un mes no estará con nosotros

Haruka: Por que preciosa, a donde iras?

- Voy a ir a Canadá a estudiar y ya tengo q irme mi vuelo sale en 1 hora.

Todas: Queeeee!!!!! Por que no, nos lo habías dicho antes!!!

Serena: Es que no me lo preguntaron.- en un tono serio- Regresare en un mes para destruir la lluvia de estrellas.

Hotaru: (pensando) Serena se ve diferente, mas madura, en su mirada ya no tiene ese brillo que la caracterizaba, es, es como si hubiera cambiado.

Haruka: Si quieres te llevamos, vamos por ese rumbo

Serena: Muchas gracia Haruka.

SXA

Ya en el automóvil.

-Serena, por q escogiste Canadá en lugar de E.U?

- Es que yo…yo quería estar mas cerca de Darien!! (Espero que me crean) y como en EU va estar muy ocupado, se me hizo mas fácil Canadá.

- En serio cabeza de bombón!!! ¬-¬u

-SIP (Nunca lo entenderían)

Al llegar a su casa, una voz extraña susurra su nombre.

- Princesa, ya lo sabe siga a su corazón, las sailor la traicionaran, debe irse ya.

-Pero quien eres tú, sal de mi cabeza.

- Siga a su corazón.

En eso Serena aparece en el aeropuerto

- señorita, su boleto por favor.

- ah si, aquí tiene.

- Espero que tenga un lindo viaje.

- Gracias- "Que raro no recuerdo haber estado aquí"- haber me toco el asiento 28, Ah es aquí- " ji ji ji me toco ventana"

- Disculpe señorita, ese es mi asiento!!!

-No señor, se ha equivocado MI BOLETO DICE 28!!!

- PS QUE CREE Q EL MIO TAMBIEN!!!

- Que pasa aquí- un señor ya mayor aparece

-Ps que este hombre dice que es su asiento pero aquí, en mi boleto marca q es este.

- Si señorita pero el mió también – dice el hombre

- Haber la única solución joven, es que se siente a un lado de ella.

- No, ese es mi lugar, exijo ver al capitán

- A sus órdenes, soy el capitán de este vuelo.

- Jeje a lo siento mucho

-yo ya le dije la solución, siéntese junto a ella.

-Ps si no tengo otra opción -"Maldita suerte, sabia que tenia q levantarme temprano"

-Hola me llamo…… (No, no e puedo decir mi nombre)

-Que te mordió la boca el ratón

- Mi nombre es Serenity… serenity Kou,

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Armando sprout, a que va a Canadá, de vacaciones?

- No, ha estudiar diseño de modas, y usted?

- También, espero llevarnos bien

- Lo mismo digo, pero no es muy viejo para estudiar diseño

- Queee!!! Viejo yo, para nada si solo tengo 20 años, soy guapo, atlético.

- Ha ps - u no es para tanto

Pero Armando en realidad era muy guapo, ojos verdes, rubio, alto, guapo, muy bien formado, un abdomen de lavadero (Me encanta ssshh como hacen los bisteces)

Al llegar a Canadá (después de muchas horas)

- Te invito a comer

- Ah claro, me muero de hambre -"Este tio me leyó el pensamiento"

SXA

Entran aun restauran y en eso.

-Rin Rin (no se me ocurrió otro)

- Lo siento tengo que contestar- dirigiéndose afuera del local

-Bueno, hola Darien

-Serena tenemos que hablar y lo sabes

-Si lo se

- serena, me amas?

-Darien, lo siento pero yo ya no te amo

-uff que bien, la verdad yo tampoco serena, el amor que siento por ti es como el de un hermano mayor.

- lo se darien, pero me siento mal por rini

-No serena, no debes sentirte mal, es mejor esto, a que ella sufriera por tener a unos padres q no se aman

- tienes razón darien, espero que encuentres a la mujer indicada para ti

- lo mismo digo, y creo q ya la encontré.

- felicidades espero que te haga muy feliz, yo también tratare de encontrar a esa persona especial.

-bye serena

-adiós darien.

Saliendo del local dirigiéndose a su nueva casa, recordado a aquella niña de cabello rosado, y también a seiya a esa persona tan especial que la apoyo en los momentos difíciles de su vida.

SXA

Pero en otro lugar en la puerta de tiempo una sailor no esta conforme con lo sucedido.

- Como se atreven!!! No les interesa que allá paz en esta tierra, todo lo que yo he hecho no ha funcionado, trate de quitar a ese cantantucho de quinta pero No, ahora el príncipe también esta con una mediocre. Tendré que ir a arreglar lo por mi misma. Y veremos quien gana.

Mientras en Tokio las chicas se reunían, debido a que mañana en la noche se realizaría la lluvia de estrellas en la ciudad de Tokio.

Mina: Nada mas falta serena y darien.

Rei: mira hay viene Darien y con una chica?

Haruka: M e las va a pagar, como se atreve a engañar a cabeza de bombón!!!!

Hotaru: Deja que venga y nos explique?

Darien: Hola chicas, les presento a mi novia Melisa.

Haruka: Me las vas a pagar Darien!!!

Darien: Espera Haruka, Serena y yo terminamos hace un mes.

Haruka: Por tu bien espero q sea cierto, Si no te parteo tu cara chiva, ME OISTE!!!

Melisa: Amor, si quieres te espero en el departamento.

Darien: si amor, te amo.

Ami: Y donde esta serena?

Darien: Ella me llamo y dijo que estaría aquí.

-Chicas, Darien, me escuchan

Todas: Si te escuchamos, pero donde estas?

-Les estoy hablando por telepatía, escuchen bien, para lograr que las personas no vean la lluvia de estrellas, en el auditorio mugen irán unos amigos a tocar, juntando así a un gran grupo de personas q no verán las estrellas, en el HITARU habrá un desfile de moda y en el teatro HUJITE la sinfónica tocara.

Haruka: Michiru, hotaru y yo iremos al Hujite

Mina: Rei, lita y yo iremos al mugen.

Ami: y darien y yo iremos al desfile.

-muchas gracias chicas

Ami: espera serena tu estarás con nosotros

-adiós.

Ami: Creen que ella venga

Rei: No lo se

Haruka: hay que prepararnos, suerte y hasta luego chicas

Todas: adiós

Darien iba rumbo a su departamento, cuando de pronto se encuentra con la sailor del tiempo.

- Príncipe, por favor debe regresar con Serenity, es su destino.

- Ella y yo decidimos no seguirlo y forjarnos uno nuevo.

- Pero es imposible, su destino esta escrito, como le hace esto a la pequeña dama!!!

- Por ella lo estamos haciendo, no queremos que sufra al ver que sus padres no se aman.

- Vean una estrella fugaz y enamorencen.

- No!!!! Yo ya no la amo ni ella a mi, entiéndelo!!!! Queremos encontrar nuestro verdadero amor.

- Pero son tan egoístas, En ese mundo de cristal todo es perfecto.

- No, no lo es, las chicas son sirvientas de nosotros, no personas que viven sus sueños.

- Ese es su destino, al igual que el mió.

- Tu sabias que este futuro cambiara verdad, por eso viniste. Hace mucho tuve un sueño en el que veía que serena y yo no debíamos casarnos (es el sueño que sale en sailor moon R). Ese sueño lo mando el Rey y tú lo sabias.

- Si así es Endimion, el Rey trato de impedir que esto sucediera, pero tú y serena pensaron que solo era una prueba y que su amor seria para siempre. Ja ja ja yo le sugerí mandar a la princesa a este siglo para que se dieran cuenta que no podrán nunca cambiar su destino. Pero apareció ese tonto cantante para arruinar mis planes, así que tuve que utilizar a las other diciendo que era una amenaza para nuestra princesa y que debían alejarlos.

- no puedo creer que hallas hecho tanto mal, que te hicimos para merecer esto.

- que me hicieron, me mandaron a custodiar la puerta del tiempo, sin ninguna compañía y exiliada de todo y de todos, mi único consuelo la pequeña dama Pero ustedes, si ustedes hicieron que desapareciera.

- Yo; yo no quería q pasara pero tuve que suceder.

- Las cosas no se quedaran así príncipe, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

SXA

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN DEPARTAMENTO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD

- Yaten apurate, ya me anda del baño!!!

- Ya tranquilo, es todo tuyo Seiya

-Hay Yaten como lo haces sufrir

- Es que me gusta ver su cara de dolor Taiki

- Ja ja ja es verdad

- El concierto es mañana ( Espero que estés ahí Mina) y sigues pesando en como se llama…..

- Ami!!!

- Eh te cache, todavía estas pensando en ella – poniéndose mas rojo que un tomate- pero a ti te trae loco Mina

- Cállate!!!!! Si seiya te escucha, no nos dejara de molestar

- De que están hablando enano

Los 2: De nada

Seiya: Ya quiero ver a mi bombón, de seguro me esta extrañando mucho

Yaten: yo no estaría tan seguro, ella tiene en quien pensar

Seiya: No lo creo, aunque se me hace raro que no sienta su presencia en este planeta.

Taiki: si es muy raro, no creen que le allá pasado algo?

Seiya: No lo creo, pero si es muy raro, es como si escondiese de alguien.

Yaten: Ya bueno basta de charlas hay que dormir, mañana hay mucho trabajo.

Taiki: si

Setsuna: Donde estas Serena, no ciento tú presencia, esto es muy malo así no podré cumplir mi objetivo. Te he buscado por todo el planeta, talvez te cambiaste el nombre pero aun así tu presencia no esta. Cuando te encuentre las cosas cambiaran por las buenas o por las malas.

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ES CORTO POR QUE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS TRATAN DIFERENTES TEMAS Y SON MUY LARGOS, ESTE ES COMO UNA PEQUEÑA RESEÑA DE LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO, DUDAS COMENTARIOS SON BIEN RESIVIDOS.**

**LOS MEJORES DESEOS LA VERO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola este es el tercer capitulo d este fic, espero que les guste es algo corto, la razón es que los primeros 4 capítulos eran largos y muy interesantes j eje según yo pero se me perdieron!!! Je je ya se q no es excusa pero ya no los puedo recrear igual**

**Pasan una feliz Navidad y un Prospero año nuevo**

**Los mejores deseos la vero**

No la puedo encontrar, maldición, si tan sólo tuviera el cristal de plata!!! Sí, claro!!

La única solución es que despierte a Eduard, sí, él podría encontrarla ja ja ja por fin serenity, por fin te encontraré y este mundo vera las consecuencias de tú trágico destino.

--------------------------------------------------SXA--------------------------------------------------

En el parque juban una joven cae del cielo

- Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo- "Necesito remediar el error q existe"- Luna pelota vamos.

Ami: Chicas siento una presencia extraña

Mina: Hay como crees emi, es solo tu imaginación, verdad lita

Lita: Miren a esa joven, no es rini!!

Mina: Haber déjame ver!!

Ami: Rini!!!

Lita: no puede ser!!! Rini cambio, es…

- Hola chicas, por favor llámenme serena

- Pero que linda estas, veo que te teñiste el pelo y tus ojos han… cambiado de color!!!

- Chicas- "si supieran"- yo…yo...no soy hija de la neo reina serena!!

- Que!!!!

Rini sale corriendo

- chicas vamos al templo hay que avisarle a las demás!!

Todas: si!!

Lita: miren están todos en el templo!!

Mina: hola!! Ya estamos aquí.

Rini: hola!!

Ami: Pero como llegaste aquí!!

Rini: es una larga historia, he venido del futuro a cambiar un error q ha pasado por mi culpa

Hotaru: pequeña dama, rini, podrías contarla!!

- Ya no quiero que me digan así!!! Yo... Yo0… No soy ni pequeña ni mucho menos una princesa!!

- De que estas hablando, tú eres la princesa serena, hija de la neo reina serenity.

- SE EQUIVOCCAN!!! Tan sólo soy una simple joven!! –"comenzando a llorar"- Yo no soy hija de la neo reina serenity, soy hija de …

- Pequeña dama, que hace aquí!!!-en eso llega setsuna" – Esta viva!!!

- Plut, debo corregir este error

- no se preocupe, ya lo estoy solucionando.

-te equivocas, es a ti a la que vengo a cambiar, tu serás la responsable de todo al igual que yo.

-No se de que habla pequeña dama, lo único que quiero es que usted viva!!!

-Ten por seguro que yo viviré, verdad rei!!!!

------------------------------------------SXA----------------------------------------------------

Yaten: Uy seiya vas a ver de nuevo a tu bomboncito!!

- Cállate enano!!

- ja ja ja haber cállame

-Ya dejen de jugar, el concierto es una horas

- si taiki, lo siento pero es este enano que no deja de fastidiarme

- Yo!!! Pero si tu no dejas a serena en paz, siempre pensando en ella

- Je je Celoso hermano!!

-"Sonrojado" Yo... No como crees!!! – "Si supieras"- además es tonta!!

- Quee!!!

-Ya!!! Dejen esto por la paz, ya es tarde vamonos!!

"A que se refería el enano, se ha comportado muy extraño desde que llegamos, no será por mina, él lo niega pero se que en el fondo de su corazón hay amor, de eso estoy seguro"

"Que pensara Seiya de mi, si se enterara de lo que pasa por mi mente seguro me mataría, pero no se si podría callar mas esto, me esta consumiendo poco a poco"

Taiki: Por que estas tan callados

Los dos: No es nada

"Que les pasara a los dos desde que llegamos actúan muy raros, claro, es normal en seiya pero yaten, el nunca es así, siempre es muy seguro de si mismo, j eje, creo que son imaginaciones mías, la verdad también estoy nervioso, por fin revelare mis sentimientos hacia ella."

-----------------------------------------------SXA-----------------------------------------------------

Mellisa: Darien, hay que planear cuando será la boda

Darien: si amor, pero no crees q es muy pronto, aun no les digo a las chicas

- ps vamos al templo y les avisamos amor, no quiero esperar mas para ser la señora de darien chiba

-Si- "ahora que hago, hay esta rei"- no crees q mejor vamos mañana?

- No!! Vamos ahora

Llevándolo arrastrando hasta el templo

Haruka: Como esta eso de que rei, es tu madre!!!!

Rini: Si, es cierto, por eso mis ojos y mi cabello cambiaron

Michiru: Pero si eso es cierto, quien es el padre?

-Hola chicas!!!

- Hola darien, ahora no estamos de fiesta, rini nos esta contando algo

- Hola rini que haces aquí!!! – Abrazándola- veo que has crecido mucho, ya eres todo una señorita

- Hola amor siento la demora – Abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la boca muy apasionado- Quien es ella?

-"No puede ser Darien tiene a otra" – Darien quien esa mujer?

-Mellissa, ella es rini!!! Y rini ella es mellissa mi prometida!!!

- Que!!! – en eso cae desmayada

- Todos: rini!! Rini!!!

Ya en una habitación rini va despertando

- Hay que me paso, donde están todos?- "se oyen voces cerca"

Mina: No Creen que es raro todo esto, primero la lluvia de estrellas, luego el viaje de serena, el compromiso de darien y la llegada de rini.

Ami: Si, y hablando de la lluvia de estrellas, ya es tarde hay que irnos

Todas: si!!!

Rei: yo me quedo para ver si rini despierta!!

Ami: No te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar, no es tu culpa

Rei: gracias emi

Mientras en la otra habitación

-Darien, amor, esa era la niña de la q me habías hablado?

-Si, pero creí que estaba muerta

- pues yo la vi. Muy vivita eh!!

- No se que ha pasado pero lo debo arreglar, vete al departamento, paso por ti para ir a la sinfonía.

- esta bien amor, nos vemos- besándolo apasionadamente- no tardes!!

- "Me trae loco de amor pero que haré solo ella sabe que rei y yo tuvimos una gran historia"

-Darien….yo solo quería saber como estas- acercándose mucho a él

-Rei, siento no haberte dicho lo de mellisa, pero desde un principio sabias que lo nuestro no iba a durar y lo sabes

- Lo se, pero tu no amabas a serena, pensé que me amabas!!!- llorando- fueron muchas las noches que pasamos juntos, Ya lo olvidaste!!!!

- No las he olvidado, pero entiende lo nuestro se acabo, ahora m voy a casar!!!

- Pero Darien, TE AMOOO!!!

- Peo yo ya no, déjame en paz!!!- tirándola al suelo- esto se acabo!!!

- Darien estoy embarazada!!!!

**Espero que le allá gustado, comentarios son muy aceptados!!!!**

**Feliz navidad y un feliz 2008, que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan**

**Los mejores deseos**

LA VERO


End file.
